Soul Eater: The Other Meister (DISCONTINUED until further notice)
by RenCrasher
Summary: I strike swiftly and quietly. I hunt down those who stray from the human path... I am a Soul Reaper, and I'm here for your soul!


**Here is the start of my new SOUL EATER FANFICTION. Sorry, I watch more animes and I get ideas and now I have so many stories (some are not yet uploaded). Anyways, here we go! This is actually a story in third person, but it will have character views. It goes like this; third person, first person, first person. I might accept one OC for this, so PM me any ideas. If I decide to put one in and I get no submissions, I can think of something.**

**Chapter 1**

**Weapon And Meister**

The silhouetted figure stood still, a sword in each hand. An arrow flashed and appeared under him, sending him towards his opponent. He readied his swords and struck, using the momentum to achieve more damage dealt. The Snake Witch Medusa stumbled, but arrows had saved her from the attack. She turned and grinned ear to ear at her attacker.

"Well, a fight I never wanted will still go in my favor..." She grinned and sent more vector arrows his way. He flipped over the and slashed downwards, sending her backwards.

"I don't think so witch!" He ran and stabbed at her, but she barely dodged. He took her off balance to his advantage and kicked her into a wall and pinned her, swords at her neck.

"Well, this was an unexpected-" She was cut off by footsteps. I turned and she kicked me backwards and ran off.

"Damn it..." The silhouetted figure muttered. The figure turned and saw a group of Meisters, possibly from the Academy. There was two guys and one girl, each holding a weapon, except one guy had two pistols. The girl had a large black and red scythe. The other guy had a yellow and black dagger.

"Who are you...? Why were you fighting Medusa?" The girl asked, scythe ready. He grinned and turned to have his back to them.

"Because, we want to end those witches and the threat of Kishins. Quite simple." The mysterious figure replied calmly.

"What do you mean by 'we'." The dual pistol guy asked. The figure stepped out of the dark to reveal himself. He wore a black and red short sleeve shirt and had black forearm armor with red gloves. He had midnight black hair that had smaller bangs that covered the top half of his forehead. His eyes were black with red rings around the black. He had a black bandana but the outer edge was red. He wore black baggy jeans that had red outlining and red shoes with black flames on the sides. Had a symbol on his armor on his right and left arms, it was a soul reaper's symbol, which is a red soul inside a blue soul. He had dual swords, black handles with red blades. He was also about three inches taller than Maka.

"I mean this." The person replied, and his swords flashed brightly and there stood someone. She was as tall as Tsubaki and wore an outfit with the same colors as her Meister. She had a shirt with no sleeves red shirt with black outlining. She had straight black hair going half way down her back. She had short shorts that were tight fitting and and the same color pattern as her shirt. Her shoes were just like the other guy's, but they were black with red flames. She had the same forearm armor, the same symbol on the right and left. She had red eyes with black outside rings, so the opposite to her Meister.

"So you're a Meister, and she's your Weapon?" The blue haired kid inquired. The Meister and Weapon nodded in sync.

"Yeah, now we should be going. We have to catch that witch." The unknown Meister said. His Weapon became the dual swords and he turned to leave.

"You won't catch her. Medusa is gone by now." The girl Meister said. The Meister stopped and his dual swords again became their human form.

"Well... Guess I can relax then..." The Meister muttered and turned to face them.

"Hey, I'm Maka, that's Death The Kid, and he's-" Maka was cut off by the blue haired kid.

"I'M BLACKSTAR! I'M THE BEST ASSASSIN IN THE WORLD! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED-" Blackstar was cut off by a book to the head. The Meister and Weapon looked at the three and glanced at each other, sharing a glance knowing this was an odd group.

"Anyways, I'm Ren, this is my Weapon, Mina." Ren said. Mina stepped up and nodded.

"Well, we will be going then..." Mina said softly. They turned to leave when Maka stepped up.

"You know, you guys would be perfect for the Academy." Maka offered. Ren looked over his shoulder at them.

"The Academy huh? Mina how do you feel about that."

"Sure I guess... We would only get better there." Mina said. Maka, Kid, and Blackstar nodded and had the two follow them. Ren grinned to himself and followed. It had been awhile since either Mina or Ren had got a place they could call a home.

**Weapon and Meister**

**Ren's View**

I glared at Medusa. She just smirked. I growled and held my dual swords tightly. An arrow appeared under me, flinging me at Medusa. I readied and struck my swords at her, using momentum as extra damage. She stumbled back but she used her arrows to block the attack. She turned to me and gave me a grin from ear to ear, literally.

"Well... A fight I never wanted will still go in my favor..." She continued grinning and sent more vector arrows at me. I ran and flipped up. I slashed my swords downwards and sent her backwards.

"I don't think so witch!" I yelled. I stabbed at her and she barely dodged, getting her off balance. I kicked her into a wall and pinned her there, swords at her neck.

"Well, this was an unexpected-" She stopped when she heard foot steps. I turned to look and she kicked me back. She ran off and I heard the faint sound of a vector plate activating.

"Damn it..." I muttered. I turned and saw a group of Meisters, possibly from the Academy. There was two guys and one girl, each holding a weapon, except one guy had two pistols. The girl had a large black and red scythe. The other guy had a yellow and black dagger.

"Who are you...? Why were you fighting Medusa?" The girl asked, scythe ready. I grinned and turned my back to them.

"Because, we want to end those witches and the threat of Kishins. Quite simple." I stated calmly.

"What do you mean by 'we'." The guy with dual pistols asked. I grinned.

"I mean this." I stated and my two swords flashed bright and there stood my partner, Mina.

"So you're a Meister, and she's your Weapon?" The blue haired kid inquired. I nodded at the same time as Mina.

"Yeah, now we should be going. We have to catch that witch." I clenched my fist as I said that. Mina became the dual swords and I turned to leave.

"You won't catch her. Medusa is gone by now." The girl Meister said. I stopped and Mina transformed again.

"Well... Guess I can relax then..." I muttered and turned to face them.

"Hey, I'm Maka, that's Death The Kid, and he's-" Maka was cut off by the blue haired kid.

"I'M BLACKSTAR! I'M THE BEST ASSASSIN IN THE WORLD! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED-" Blackstar was cut off by a book to the head. I looked at the three, and Mina did as well and we shared a glance. _This is not what I expected of the Academy, but hey, it seems nice..._

"Anyways, I'm Ren, this is my Weapon, Mina." I said and Mina stepped up and nodded.

"Well, we will be going then..." Mina said softly. We turned to leave but Maka stepped up.

"You know, you guys would be perfect for the Academy." Maka offered. I looked over my shoulder at Maka, then looked at Mina.

"The Academy huh? Mina how do you feel about that."

"Sure I guess... We would only get better there." Mina said. Maka, Kid, and Blackstar nodded and had us follow them. I grinned to myself and followed quietly. _It's been awhile since Mina and I could say we had a home... This is a good turn for us..._ I looked up at the sky and saw a star streak across. I grinned, and thought this was a good thing to get our minds off the past.

**Weapon and Meister**

**Maka's View**

"We need to hurry! Medusa was spotted in your city!" I yelled. Soul nodded to me and transformed into my scythe. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were in weapon form and with their Meisters. Kid hopped on his skate board and Blackstar took to the roofs. I ran along the streets, ready to beat Medusa.

"Maka, you ready!" I heard Soul yell. I nodded.

"Yeah. We need to get all our strength ready for an opening and strike Medusa with Witch Hunter!" I yelled as we neared the area. Soul gave a 'mhmm' for a yes and Blackstar and Kid joined me down on the streets. We rounded a corner as Medusa ran off, but there was a figure in the shadows. I couldn't see any features of him except his soul. _His soul is huge!_ I looked and saw the tip of a red blade popping out of the shadows.

"Who are you...? Why were you fighting Medusa?" I asked, scythe ready. I saw again appear on the silhouetted figure. He turned his back to us.

"Because, we want to end those witches and the threat of Kishins. Quite simple." The mysterious figure replied calmly.

"What do you mean by 'we'." Kid asked. I saw the silhouette grin more. The figure stepped out of the dark to reveal himself. He wore a black and red short sleeve shirt and had black forearm armor with red gloves. He had midnight black hair that had smaller bangs that covered the top half of his forehead. His eyes were black with red rings around the black. He had a black bandana but the outer edge was red. He wore black baggy jeans that had red outlining and red shoes with black flames on the sides. He had a symbol on his armor on his right and left arms, it was a soul reaper's symbol, which is a red soul inside a blue soul. He had dual swords, black handles with red blades. He was also about three inches taller than me

"I mean this." His swords transformed into what I figured is his partner. She was as tall as Tsubaki and wore an outfit with the same colors as her Meister. She had a shirt with no sleeves red shirt with black outlining. She had straight black hair going half way down her back. She had short shorts that were tight fitting and and the same color pattern as her shirt. Her shoes were just like the other guy's, but they were black with red flames. She had the same forearm armor, the same symbol on the right and left. She had red eyes with black outside rings, so the opposite to her Meister.

"So you're a Meister, and she's your Weapon?" Blackstar inquired. The Meister and Weapon nodded in sync.

"Yeah, now we should be going. We have to catch that witch." The unknown Meister said. His Weapon became the dual swords and he turned to leave.

"You won't catch her. Medusa is gone by now." I said. The Meister stopped and his dual swords again became their human form.

"Well... Guess I can relax then..." The Meister muttered and turned to face us.

"Hey, I'm Maka, that's Death The Kid, and he's-" I was cut off by Blackstar.

"I'M BLACKSTAR! I'M THE BEST ASSASSIN IN THE WORLD! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED-" Blackstar was cut off by me with a book to his head. The Meister and Weapon looked at us and glanced at each other. I figured they realized how much an idiot Blackstar is. _I wonder who they are..._

"Anyways, I'm Ren, this is my Weapon, Mina." Ren said. Mina stepped up and nodded.

"Well, we will be going then..." Mina said softly. They turned to leave when I stepped up.

"You know, you guys would be perfect for the Academy." I offered. Ren looked over his shoulder at us.

"The Academy huh? Mina how do you feel about that."

"Sure I guess... We would only get better there." Mina said. Kid, Blackstar, and I nodded and had the two follow us. _They seem powerful... I wonder how they were trained._

**There is the first Chapter. And it is better to read all point of views since then you get a chance to see other perspectives of the situation, blah blah blah. I sound like my LA teacher. Damn it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Chapters for all stories might be slower since I plan to work on all at once. But I WILL POST! I MUST CONTINUE ON. Again, another moment... I have these too much.**


End file.
